Amour
by rururu
Summary: [Re-Publish]. Akashi yang jatuh cinta pada Kuroko. dan Kuroko yang telah bertunangan dengan Ogiwara. AkaKuro. OgiKuro. Multichapter


**Amour**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warninng : OOC. Typo. Bahasa Non-baku**

_._

_._

_._

Layaknya seorang Duke, hidupnya terstruktur dan terpetakan. Ia... dipersiapkan untuk mengganti ayahnya. Dan kini sedang ia jalani, dengan amat terpaksa sebenarnya tapi lama-lama menjadi darah dan nadinya. Menjadi perwaris tunggal seluruh harta yang melimpah ruah memang membuat hidup bak surga dunia.

Ia, Akashi Seijuurou. pria muda kaya raya yang punya hidup laksana putera mahkota. Begitu anggapan orang. Namun, andai mereka tahu bagaimana Seijuurou tertekan di dalam sini, sungguh, mereka akan mengasihani hidupnya. Seijuurou terkurung dengan aturan dan kekuasaan yang ia pegang, membelenggu gerak dan ruangnya. Ia dituntut untuk sempurna. Ia hanya hidup untuk seluruh asset yang di percayakan ayahnya padanya, berpikir bagaimana cara menjaga dan membuatnya kokoh, jika bisa malah harus semakin bertumbuh, menumpuk dan diagungkan. Seijuurou menjadi robot harta orang tuanya.

Seijuurou melalui masa kecilnya yang terbatasi dengan berbagai aturan, juga masa remaja yang lebih terbatasi lagi. Seijuurou bahkan berani bertaruh, tak ada masa remaja dalam jalan hidupnya. Ia kecil lalu dewasa, 25 tahun sekarang. Seijuurou kehilangan masa-masa paling diharapkan oleh seorang anak, ia kehilangan masa-masa antara usianya 13 sampai 18 tahun.

Dimana ia di masa itu? masa yang seharusnya ia bersosialisasi, masa Seijuurou mencari jadi diri, masa seharusnya ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah, mencoba hal-hal baru, bermain-main dengan hidup dan menciptakan beberapa kenakalan. Dimana Seijuurou ketika itu?

Jawabannya, Seijuurou ada dalam kungkungan tembok rumah ayahnya yang tinggi. Yang membuat kita harus mendongak hingga leher sakit ketika melihat puncak temboknya. Seijuurou di kastil Ayah-nya. Berkubang dengan buku dan doktrin yang dijejalkan ke otaknya sepanjang masa remajanya.

Pikiran untuk melepaskan semuanya dan menyongsong kebebasan bertandang kemudian.

Pada Hanami pertama sejak Seijuurou di Jepang, ia bertemu dengan pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda berkulit pucat, bersurai biru. Pemuda yang akan menempati salah satu kamar di apartemennya. Pemuda yang membuat Seijuurou bersedia meningalkan tahtanya dan bersiar-siar selayaknya rakyat jelata. Pemuda yang membuat Seijuurou mulai rindu hidup tanpa aturan, berperilaku semaunya, dan pergi kemana pun ia ingin.

Dan Kuroko Tetsuya adalah orang yang pertama yang membuat Akashi Seijuurou merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta dan sakitnya patah hati di saat bersamaan.

Dan cerita mereka pun bertutur di sela-sela guguran sakura di udara…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Ketika hatimu tersentuh cinta, kau akan memandang dunia ini dengan pandangan sang pencinta. Pandangan dimana yang terlihat adalah kebaikan dan ketulusan. Katanya, pencinta sejati adalah dia yang selalu memberi tanpa keinginan untuk mengharap balik. Lalu muncul satu kata yang sering mengiringinya, yaitu... Pengorbanan.<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Tadaima," Ujar Tetsuya datar sambil melepaskan sepatunya secara asal –nanti Seijuurou yang akan merapikannya– dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Berjalan ke ruang tamu dan menemukan Seijuurou tengah duduk di atas sofa lengkap dengan kacamatanya. Ditangan kanannya ada buku dan di kirinya ada cangkir teh. Dan bisa Tetsuya tebak itu pasti kopi hitam tanpa gula. Bleh.

Tetsuya naik ke atas sofa dan membaringkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Seijuurou, membenamkan wajahnya di perut pemuda itu lalu menghirup nafas disana.

"Kenapa?" tanya Seijuurou. Ia meletakkan buku serta cangkir yang ada ditangannya ke atas meja, lalu duduk dengan tegak agar Tetsuya merasa nyaman. Seijuurou mulai mengelus rambut babyblue pemuda itu yang terjuntai menutupi wajahnya.

Tetsuya melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Seijuurou dan menggeleng pelan. Tetsuya ragu apakah ia harus memberitahu kepada Seijuurou kalau ia bertemu dengan Ogiwara atau tidak.. Ia tak suka kalau Seijuurou akan berkata 'baik-baik saja' padahal Tetsuya tahu, ia telah membuat pemuda sebaik Seijuurou terluka.

"Kau sudah makan?

"Belum," gumam Tetsuya, "Sejak Seijuurou-kun mulai sibuk, Tidak ada yang memasak makan siang. dan aku terlalu malas untuk memesan makanan." –_dan aku tidak suka makan sendirian_. Kalimat terakhir sengaja tak Tetsuya katakan. Ia yakin, Seijuurou mengerti apa maksudnya.

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis. Ia sangat menyukai bagaimana cara Tetsuya bergantung padanya. Hanya padanya.

"Aku memang mencintaimu, Tapi aku tidak ingin berjalan dengan mayat hidup. Ayo berdiri. Akan ku buat kare untukmu." Setelah berkata, Seijuurou menyentil pelan kening pemuda di pangkuannya lalu bersiap berdiri. Tapi Tetsuya masih berada di posisi semula. Memeluk pinggang Seijuurou. Erat.

"...Sebentar saja," gumam Tetsuya lirih. "Kita begini sebentar saja, Seijuurou-kun."

Seijuurou tidak bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Tetsuya sekarang. Sejak pemuda itu meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Seijuurou, Ia tahu, telah terjadi sesuatu pada Tetsuya-nya. Seijuurou ingin menanyakan tapi ia tidak ingin mendesak Tetsuya. Sungguh Seijuurou tidak pernah tidak mendapatkan apa yang di inginkan, tapi untuk Tetsuya, Seijuurou menahan diri, ia tidak akan menanyakan apapun sampai Tetsuyaitu sendiri yang mau menceritakannya.

"Apa Seijuurou-kun ingin aku bahagia?" Tiba-tiba Tetsuya mendongka dan menatap Seijuurou dalam.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Apa Seijuurou-kun ingin aku bahagia?" tanya Tetsuya lagi.

Seijuurou menghela nafas. Menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tetsuya. Perlahan ia mulai mencium wangi khas yang begitu ia sukai. Wangi yang menggoda dan memabukkan. Wangi yang berasal dari Tetsuya. Vanilla.

"Aku tahu ada yang sedang menggangu pikiranmu, Tetsuya. Dan aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraanmu.." Seijuurou bisa merasakan Tetsuya menarik nafas. "Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membahas ini dulu sampai kau di wisuda, hm?"

Seijuurou menegakkan duduknya lalu mengangkat Tetsuya naik ke pangguannya. Dahi Seijuurou sedikit berkerut begitu mengetahui kalau berat Tetsuya berkurang lagi. Ingat kan ia untuk menambah porsi makanan pemuda itu.

Dahi mereka menyatu. Seijuurou merasa sepertinya Tetsuya menahan nafas terlalu lama. Atau pemuda itu lupa untuk menghembuskan-nya kembali? Entahlah. Seijuurou sudah amat hapal bagaimana dengan kebiasaan buruk Tetsuya tersebut.

"Bernafas Tetsuya," Tetsuya mengedipkan matanya. Ia tak sadar kalau ia terlalu lama menahan nafas tadi. Ini selalu terjadi ketika Seijuurou mulai berbicara serius.

"Kau mencintaiku, bukan?" Tetsuya mengangguk."Kalau begitu turuti perintahku."

Seijuurou memeluk Tetsuya erat. Membenamkan kepalanya pada cerut leher Tetsuya. "Kau harus bahagia dan akan tetap bahagia walapun bukan denganku. Mengerti, Tetsuya?" bisik Seijuurou

"Aku mengerti," jawab Tetsuya."Kau ingin aku bahagia? Maka kau kan mendapatkannya." Ia memejamkan matanya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Seijuurou."Aku akan menuruti semua yang kau katakan. Karena aku tahu, kau tidak akan berani mengambil keputusan untuk kita berdua."

.

.

.

.

Kalau ada yang menanyakan mengapa Seijuurou bisa begitu mencintai Tetsuya, Seijuurou akan menjawab 'aku tidak tahu'. Seijuurou seperti kesulitan menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Mungkin ini yang biasa orang-orang katakan bahwa menyukai seseorang terkadang tidak membutuhkan alasan.

Tetsuya tampan? Seijuurou bertemu dengan berjuta-juta orang yang lebih tampan dan lebih manis dari Tetsuya.

Mereka bukan kekasih, bukan saudara, bukan teman –Seijuurou paling tidak suka kalau Tetsuya menganggapnya teman– ataupun sahabat. Mereka berdua hanya orang asing yang kebetulan bertemu di bangku taman saat acara _Hanami_. Dengan koper di kedua tangan, Tetsuya bertanya tentang alamat, apartemen kosong dan mahasiswa baru.

Merasa kasihan, Seijuurou akhirnya menawarkan salah satu kamar di apartemennya. Terdengar bodoh mungkin, mengingat ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu. Tapi Seijuurou merasa ada sesuatu pada pemuda itu. Sesuatu yang membuat Seijuurou merasakan debaran aneh begitu ia bertatapan dengan mata biru besarnya. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Seijuurou berdebar hanya dengan tatapan.

Musim semi yang akan mengawali kisah mereka. semoga tak ada jeda memedihkan yang akan hadir. Semoga...

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
